The invention relates to a dispensing valve for dispensing liquids into a reservoir container. The fuelling of in particular small aircraft is carried out with so-called airfield refuelling valves, with which fuel is dispensed into filling openings frequently located on the upper side of the wings (overwing fuelling). Carrying out such overwing fuelling is demanding and requires the application of significant force because, on the one hand, the dispensing valve together with the filling hose has to be moved into the necessary overwing position and, on the other hand, safety regulations prohibit the use of an airfield refuelling valve with a locking mechanism that retains the operating lever, and thereby retains the valve in the open state without using manual force. Thus, the dispensing valve and the operating lever must be held open manually during the entire refuelling process.